


Kylo Gets Off

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Cum Eating, F/M, Foreskin Play, Imagined Threesome, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, uncut kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble about Kylo enjoying some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Gets Off

Kylo Ren was _tired_.

His muscles ached and his legs felt weak as he screwed up his face against the spray of hot water. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to train today, but he had been so angry and frustrated that he had to get it out of his system somehow. And yet he was still angry. The search for the droid was not going well.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and wrapped his arms around his torso in a little hug, trying to calm down. Maybe he could use another kind of release. Stepping out of the shower, Kylo toweled off, scrubbing his hair vigorously and patting his face dry. His cock was already hardening as he finished drying off and returned to his bed, sprawling naked on his back.

He spat and drooled into his open palm, then slicked it up and down his shaft. He moaned, growing larger and harder in his hand. As he pumped up and down, his foreskin swallowed the head of his cock, and his lips parted as he looked on.

Hux’s words were echoing in his head: _Careful, Ren…_ Kylo seethed silently at the memory. How he would love to cum all over the General’s face, to leave him crying and humiliated on his knees, bound in place by the Force. He wouldn’t let him get up until his hot load had cooled and dried into sticky clumps on his face. He’d leave him hard and needy, send him back to his quarters to rub himself off while moaning Kylo’s name.

Kylo smirked at the thought and rolled his huge hand around the head of his dick. He scrunched his foreskin up and pinched it together over the head, then stretched it out and pulled it down to expose his slit. Precum beaded at the tip and he thumbed over it, adding to the wetness already coating his cock. His thoughts drifted again, this time to images of Y/N. He could recall the impact of her hips against his, the heat of her tight pussy, the sound of her whimpering… A soft whine escaped his chest as he pictured her riding him, her tits bouncing and her stomach rippling with the force of each thrust.

He reached down to cup his balls in his left hand, rolling them softly one by one. At the same time he kept slowly jerking his dick, feeling every vein, listening to the wet sounds. His damp hair was clinging to his neck, mixing with trickles of sweat, and he could feel a flush rising from ear to ear. He smeared more spit around the head and tightened his grip. He was close now, but he wanted to tease himself a little. Forcing himself to slow down, he moaned loudly and rutted against his hand.

He sucked his left index finger into his mouth, laving greedily along the thick digit. Then he lifted his hips and reached around to finger his hole. He imagined it was Hux’s finger pushing steadily into him. Maker, if he could get the two of them alone he would eat Y/N’s pussy while letting Hux fuck him. He groaned as he felt himself harden even more, wanting desperately to be plowed straight into Y/N’s cunt. He wiggled his finger, stretching himself open.

Suddenly he felt his climax approaching. He jerked himself faster, leaving his finger stuffed inside his hole. “Hux… Ohh, Hux, fuck me- ahh!” He seized up and his hand stilled as his cum spurted out in thick white ropes, landing on his stomach and chest. He threw his head back and pumped up and down a few more times until the sensation was too much. Cautiously, he gathered up his cum and brought it to his lips. He cringed at the bitter taste but he sucked it all down, imagining sharing his cum with Y/N. He pulled his foreskin down and thumbed at the last of his load, then sucked his thumb with a loud smack.

He wiped his spit-soaked hand on his abdomen and slowly withdrew his finger. He stretched his arms out on either side of him, sighing contentedly. He licked his lips and swallowed, tasting the remnants of his cum, then drifted off into a sound sleep.


End file.
